


Overhearing You

by whalien_in_luv



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalien_in_luv/pseuds/whalien_in_luv
Summary: "Did you really mean everything you said?"Request: "Hi, can I ask a scenario with Jun of Seventeen, where you tell your best friend that you like your classmate Jun but you're afraid to tell him and maybe he doesn't like you back but actually he was standing behind you and heard everything?"





	Overhearing You

**Author's Note:**

> I just copied and pasted from my Tumblr so... if formatting looks bad sorry woops.

“Guess who just got a date?” your best friend, Minji exclaimed happily. A wide grin was on her face as she ran into the classroom, hugging you tightly who was sat at your table.

“You?” you asked, pretending to look shocked at the fact she actually managed it.

“You little…” she frowned and put you into a headlock for two seconds before letting go and sitting in her seat beside you.

“So… do you intend to do anything about your little crush? You know what, you haven’t even told me who you like. I thought we were best friends!” Minji pretended to cry and you sighed slightly, thinking about the guy you liked. Quickly looking around the classroom, you noticed that besides you two, there were only about three other students; and none of them were him. Not to mention those three were either sleeping, listening to music, or both.

“Ok ok… I like…”

“Wen Jun Hui?” she cut you off before you could finish your sentence. It made your eyes widen in surprise at how easily she knew it. The girl’s lips curled into a grin at how she guessed so easily.

“It’s easy to tell.” she smiled and pulled up a chair, sitting beside you. Sighing slightly, you ran a hand through your hair and rested your head on your chin.

“But he doesn’t like me… that’s for sure. He’s so popular and all the girls like him. Let’s be real, every girl in class either likes Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Jun Hui, Jihoon, or Mingyu down the hall.” you said.

Just then, the door opened and you stiffened up, terrified it was Jun Hui. To your luck, it was only Wonwoo. And he was listening to music and looking half-awake before he walked over to his table and set his stuff down, instantly falling asleep at his table.

“Don’t worry, you of all people should know that Jun always comes a little late since he stays in the library in the morning.” Minji shrugged.

“T-That’s true… but still!” you blushed slightly, “If he walked in and he heard me talking about him, I’d die of embarrassment! We’re not even that close!” 

It was true too. Besides working on a few pieces of classwork together, you barely talked. Aside from the occasional “good morning” or the “Oh! Didn’t know you’d be here too, ______/Jun” if you bumped into each other outside school, you barely talked or knew each other. 

“What do you like about him, just curious? You guys have never ever interacted outside of schoolwork.” Minji then asked, leaning her head on her palms as she looked at you with curiosity in her eyes.

“Me? Well… there’s so many things to like about him.” you sighed. 

At that point, there were some light footsteps entering the room. You didn’t hear them, nor did you bother with the light creaking of the door which signalled someone entering the room. The person who owned the footsteps walked up behind you, curious to know what, or who, you were talking about.

“He’s really nice… I mean he always acts cool but really he’s such a dork. It’s so cute. And he’s always just being a nice person and trying his best? Like in that stupid school dress up and game day, Jun was running around the whole school with Soonyoungie and he even carried Jihoon around because he was a little short to reach something…” you giggled at that memory.  
“And not to mention he’s so talented and good-looking! Have you heard him sing and seen him dance? Honestly, he should join the dance and vocal team in school instead of just being in drama. But anyways, his looks are just a plus. He’s honestly just like… the most perfect in this school.” you sighed.

“How could someone like that, like someone like me?”

“Did you really mean everything you said?” the voice you were just talking about asked you. 

At that moment, you felt like your world was falling apart. 

Jun Hui heard everything and knew of your feelings.

Your entire body stiffened up, cheeks turning dark red, and you wanted to cry in embarrassment, thinking, “Oh God how can I ever show my face in class with him knowing now?!”

“Because… I kinda feel the same way.” the tall boy admitted. Your eyes widened and you turned to see him grinning at you.

“Surprise! I actually liked you for a really long time too, ______-ssi.” he continued, his cheeks turning pink now.

“If you’re free, do you want to go out after school?” Jun Hui asked.

“T-Today? I… I mean, y-yeah! Sure!” you stuttered, mentally slapping yourself for being so unconfident. He just chuckled and nodded.

“See you then~” he said and tried to give a little wink, which resulted in just him blinking a little harsher on one eye. Well at least he tried. Laughing sheepishly, the boy then hurried to his table beside Wonwoo, his face bright pink after his failed attempt of being cool.

You turned to your friend, a grin on her face while she looked genuinely surprised.

“Well, look who’s got themselves a date now!”


End file.
